El Príncipe
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Si ese era mi acto representaría mi papel hasta el final y lo haría magistralmente.
Muy, muy ligeramente inspirado en la canción "El Príncipe" de Saurom

Ubicado en Batman Inc. #7 y #8 si no mal recuerdo.

Disclaimer: Batman y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a DC y sus respectivos autores.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personaje favorito" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

Total de palabras: 2052

* * *

–Mi pobre príncipe, _encadenado en oscura prisión_ –su voz me llego como un suave susurro, sus ojos idénticos a los míos tenían un brillo sobrenatural, no era ella a quien espera ver pero se parecía y eso era mejor que nada. – _Quien te obligo de carecer de libertad no puede ser que te quiera más que yo._

Encadenar, físicamente madre se ocupó de eso, hacía mucho tiempo perdí la cuenta de las veces que me vi atado, encerrado en un calabozo por fallar en los objetivos que madre tenía para mí. Hacía mucho que deje de sentirme culpable por romper sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas de que yo fuera el mejor guerrero, deje de querer ser el orgullo de madre y el abuelo porque entendí que yo realmente no les importaba sino lo que pudiera hacer; ella porque quería una herramienta que pudiera manipular a su antojo y él por qué deseaba gobernar el mundo, quería que yo fuera forjándole el camino y cuando su decrepito cuerpo ya no resistiera el cambio de las fosas matarme para usurpar mi cuerpo y disfrutar de lo que yo consiguiera.

Para "mi familia" yo era un mero objeto no una persona así que deje de esforzarme por ellos; seguí entrenando, moviéndome entre las sombras, consiguiendo aliados, manchando mis diminutas manos con sangre de criminales, los blancos que me eran indicados como peligros para el gremio. Si, continúe con eso en ocasiones usándome como carnada pero no porque ellos me lo ordenaran sin por mí; por que algún día yo lideraría el gremio y era mejor que desde ya supieran de lo que era capaz, que vieran que a pesar de mi edad no era indefenso.

Y funciono.

Aunque no lo pareciera el gremio se dividió: una parte le era leal al abuelo y aguardaba pacientemente el momento para entregarme a su señor; otra era devota a madre, fingían cuidarme pero en realidad querían deshacerse de mi porque su Lady así lo deseaba mas no era tiempo aún no. Y otra más, una pequeña parte que poco a poco fue creciendo me era leal a mí, eran discretos, se infiltraron en la fidelidades de los otros dios para conocerlos planes secretos que había para destruirme y así evitarlos.

Ah, como adoraba ver su rostros furicos y frustrados al ver que seguía respirando.

Y un buen día todo cambio.

La conocida rutina de evitar ataques y contraatacar se turbo con mi exilio en Gotham, conocí a mi padre quien dejo de ser un simple rumor para volverse real, también conocí a la familia que el forjo, personas en las que el confiaba sin ser su sangre. Pensé que era un acto inteligente la sangre es traicionera y te ata a ciertos ideales y acciones como responder a los ataques que le hacen a un familiar. Sin embargo Grayson, Todd, Caín; padre no estaba obligado a protegerlos más lo hacía por voluntad propia, decisión que yo no compartía, no les debía nada y nada me obligaba a preocuparme por ellos. Si por mí fuera que el payaso o cualquier otro criminal de poca monta los matara a mí no me afectaba.

Sin embargo padre detestaba mi ideología, el creía en la idea de que al entrar en el clan debía acatar el código que el mismo estableció: "no matar" era la máxima, la regla de oro. "El fin justifica los medios, pero hay un límite", podíamos tener informantes del bajo mundo –como el Pingüino–, golpear a un delincuente para sacarle información siempre y cuando no lo matáramos ni dejáramos marcas, incluso liarnos con criminales –como padre con la gata y madre– pero nunca podíamos manchar nuestras identidades de héroes, no podíamos cometer delitos graves ni pensar que un criminal era digno de estar a nuestro lado, como entretenimiento estaban bien como algo serio jamás. Y la peor regla, la que más me costó trabajo acatar era: "ayudar al otro, protegerlo si esta desvalido"… podía aceptar los limites, no volver a ultimar una vida –con gusto lo haría– ¿pero ver a esos como mis hermanos, como familia? Nunca, las familias eran traicioneras, ruines, quienes más ansias tenían por asesinarte y yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra vez noches en vela temiendo un ataque durante el sueño, a andar siempre mirando sobre el hombro esperando un golpe o un cuchillo buscando adentrarse en mi cuerpo o a desconfiar de cada bocado de cada trago, a analizar cada alimento y líquido para detectar algún veneno. No, no había dejado un infierno para entrar a otro.

Irónicamente si estuviera en la isla de los asesinos me encontraría más tranquilo pues mis aliados se encargaban de protegerme pero ahora me encontraba solo en terreno desconocido.

Sin embargo un nuevo concepto de familia me fue envolviendo, uno benigno, uno que nunca creí posible. Una familia no busca atacarte sino protegerte, está ahí para ti cuando caes y te ayuda a levantarte, para secar tus lágrimas y consolarte no para gritarte por tu debilidad y golpearte por tu ineptitud. Una familia era buena no un nido de serpientes que espera te distraigas para atacarte.

Sin darme cuenta fui encadenado nuevamente, no con cadenas y grilletes con madre lo hiciera cuando pequeño sino espiritualmente; adopte como propio el código de padre, a quienes en un principio desprecie los reconocí como hermanos, como familia. Así que deje de matar y comencé a ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban a protegerlos durante las patrullas; el cambio no pasó desapercibido para nadie y desconfiaron de mi nueva actitud. No me sorprendió ni me moleste, sabía que era un gran cambio estaban en su derecho de sospechar, me costaría ganarme su confianza.

¿Lo conseguí?

Sorpresivamente si, logre llevar una buena relación con esas personas que ya se habían adentrado en mi corazón.

O al menos eso creí.

Creí que me apreciaban, que me querían… que equivocado estaba. Madre llego un día amenazando a la ciudad que mi familia y yo protegíamos, exigía que regresara a su lado o Gotham pagaría las consecuencias. Al principio el clan me protegió, no permitió que la loca de madre me dañara pero Leviatán comenzó a descargar su furia con los ciudadanos y la determinación de los murciélagos se tambaleo.

" _¿Todo por el?"_

" _Si se va todo termina, nos dejara en paz"_

" _Es lo mejor, no vale la pena tanta destrucción por el mocoso"_

Se suponía que yo no debía estar en la cueva sino en mi habitación, por idea de padre fingí mi muerte pero los ataques de Leviatán no cesaban al contrario, aumentaron como si supiera de nuestra falacia. Había bajado para contarle a padre mi plan para derrotarla, loa aliados de antaño seguían fieles a mí y por orden mía desmantelaron la meta bomba que Leviatán instalo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero en vez de eso escuche la discusión que tenían mis hermanos mayores con padre, ellos alegaban lo que consideraban mejor para la mayoría y aunque sabia era egoísta pedir que pelearan por mi esperaba que resistieran más. Oculto en mi elemento las sombras espere a que padre hablara revelando un plan que diera fin al conflicto sin tener que ser devuelto con los asesinos pero el solo suspiro antes de decir: "tiene razón. Damian tiene que regresar con Thalía".

Espere un poco más con la ilusión de que cambiara de opinión pero eso no sucedió, solo escuche como planeaba el encuentro donde me intercambiaría por esa maldita ciudad. Sin ser detectado regrese a mi habitación a tratar de comprender porque me dolía tanto el pecho, era lógico ese pequeño sacrificio, como soldado y estratega lo entendía pero como el niño que era no aceptaba el plan de padre; yo quería quedarme en Gotham, enmendar todo el mal que había hecho. Apoyarme en mi familia pero los planes de los hados eran otros, yo había nacido con mala estrella estaba destinado a ser un criminal igual o peor que mis ancestros según padre pues al parecer Apolo le había dado una profecía y yo traería la ruina a su amada ciudad, por eso Drake nunca me borro de su lista de posibles amenazas.

En realidad no confiaban en mí solo fingían para vigilarme, trataban de reprogramarme y fallaron.

Con el manto de Red Bird protegiéndome salí a la zona de guerra con una última esperanza de salvarme pero no funciono, padre no cambio de opinión no importo que rogara. Había renunciado a todo por seguir a padre, por volverme digno de pertenecer a su familia ¿y para qué? Para que de buenas a primeras me desechara como un peón inservible. Que tan mala era la situación como para que Todd se compadeciera de mí.

Ya sabía su decisión lo había escuchado antes cuando hablaba con mis herm… con sus hijos pero ahora que me lo dijera cara a car era muy diferente, solía mas era como tener un cuchillo adentrándose bruscamente entre mis costillas buscando clavarse en un órgano vital, por desgracia conocía esa horrible sensación. No sé qué expresión se plasmó en mi rostro pero debió ser impresionante como para que Todd hiciera el amago de abrazarme y Batman desviara la mirada incomodo, como si no soportara verme.

Robin, Red Bird, el heredero del demonio… todo debía terminar en eso le concedí la razón a padre, era hora de acabar con esa farsa, el telón debía caer los protagonistas terminarían su conflicto para alegría de los espectadores mientras que el insulso personaje secundario, aquel causante de la tragedia moriría en el olvido. Padre y madre eran los protagonistas una tórrida obra de amor prohibido, yo era el personaje secundario si mi ese acto negro no se habría escrito y la audiencia se quedaría con una variante de Romeo y Julieta. Pues bien, si ese era mi acto representaría mi papel hasta el final y lo haría magistralmente.

Aproveche que solo Pennyworth y yo nos encontrábamos en la cueva, tome el vestuario que llevaría en mi final, hubiera preferido el que me identificaba como el príncipe Al Ghul pero madre me había repudiado y ahora le pertenecía a mi próximo contrincante. Me despedí del fiel mayordomo y encamine mis pasos hacia la batalla no sin antes dejarle a su cargo mis mascotas, no importaba que sucediera conmigo quería que ellos estuvieran bien atendidos.

No era idiota sabía que no podía derrotar a la mejorada arma de madre, ella corrigió los errores que cometió conmigo creando un soldado devoto, no, era perfectamente consciente de que no tenía oportunidad contra mi hermano de sangre sabía que iba a morir durante nuestro encuentro pero decidí morir así como había vivido siempre, luchando; no esperaría a que la muerte me llegara iría yo en su encuentro. Por eso me enfurecí cuando los esbirros de madre me atacaron eso era solo entre el Hereje y yo, era una pelea de hermanos no tenían por qué entrometerse; al parecer mi hermano sentía lo mismo y los detuvo para ser el quien me enfrentara. Sabía que madre vería nuestro combate así que metido en mí papel intente que madre recapacitara, que detuviera el ataque tanto en Gotham como sobre mí aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo haría; ella también tenía un papel que cumplir y ceder ante mi vacía petición seria arruinar su interpretación.

Ya era hora del momento culminante, el Hereje me atravesó sin contemplaciones con una espada y sentí como mi traje se humedecía aún más con la sangre que emanaba. Mientras mi hermano se ufanaba por su logro empecé a sentir el frio envolverme, como si me acunara, la heridas habían dejado de doler comprendí entonces que estaba muriendo. Una figura comenzó a acercárseme, el Hereje no parecía notarla y eso me extraño hasta que la reconocí, esta ocasión llevaba un largo vestido negro y una capucha del mismo color, no se presentó con las formas que antes le hubiera visto sino con una más amable, un rostro conocido y amado debo admitir que la prefería así en lugar del saco de huesos con una hoz a cuestas como la mayoría de las veces. Era momento de irme con ella, era la única que siempre estuvo junto a mí, la única que me amaba por darle nuevos compañeros. La única que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, sin reservas.

–Ven conmigo.

Y la seguí.


End file.
